Broken Numbers
by Rewind-and-Freeze
Summary: Something has happened to Four, he was never in Paradise, Ohio, but Six did find him, just not in the place you'd expect. He's traumatised and scarred for life. He is a broken number. How will Six fix him and pick up the pieces. How will he cope with learning about his destiny and finding the others? T for mentions of varying past assault e. torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I love the Lorien Legacies series (the movie totally didn't do it justice) and was on a plane back from Florida when this idea popped into my head and it just hasn't left me alone since! Annoying and random right? **

**Anyway, this story basically involves a mentally traumatised Four and Six there to pick up the pieces while trying to find the rest of the Garde. Henri is still alive and they are searching for him as well.**

**OOC-ness, mentions of past torture and rape. You have been warned.**

**So, enough babbling, here we go.**

She looked at the blonde haired boy curled up in the corner of the room looking in any direction but hers. She was leant against the counter in the kitchen eating , well, more like stabbing, some vanilla ice cream in a plastic bowl. How could they do this to him? She thought angrily, to one of them! She walked quietly towards him. "Four?" She called out softly. The boy whimpered and pushed himself further into the corner. "I'm not going to hurt you." She tried. He hadn't responded to anything she had done or said since she found him, unless you call backing into corners responding. "You know those scars you have on your leg?" He just looked at her and nodded mutely, it was progress. "I have them too. I can show you, if you want?" He, Four, nodded mutely again. She lifted up her trouser leg to show three intricate scars. Four looked at them in shock. How could she have the same scars as him? It didn't make sense. "Do you know what they are?" Four shook his head, no. "Do you know what _you_ are?"

"Alien." He answered. She tried not to look surprised that he actually answered.

"That's right. Do you know what kind?" She asked kindly.

"Evil." Fur whispered not looking at her anymore. She fought to remain calm even though it was damn near impossible. She tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he just flinched and struggled to press himself even further into the corner than he already was.

"No. You are not evil. The Mogodorians are evil, you are not, I am not, we are not. None of us are. Its them. Do you understand?" Four gave no sign that he even heard what she said and it was getting late. "Go to sleep." She told him. "No one will hurt you here okay?" Again there was no answer, only the closing of is eyes told Six that he had heard him.

**Anyone want to read more? **

**I'm pulling down my PJO twin story (not Chaos Rises) until I get further with it as saved files on my computer**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not advocate pick pocketing! **_

**Next chap…**

The night was full of tortured screams from the only bedroom in the tiny abandoned cottage Six had found weeks earlier, before she found Four, or even had an inkling as to where he was. It was falling apart, broken stones littered the grass around what must once have been a great structure, gaping holes could be found in some of the walls of the cottage letting in strong, cold gusts of wind almost constantly.

Six stood on the edge of the cliff on which the cottage was perched trying to block out the terrified and, frankly, plain awful screams coming from the inside. It wasn't working, all it was doing was bringing back memories of the day she found him…

She had received intelligence, from a… fairly reliable source, that the government had somehow connected themselves with the Mogadorians and she wanted to investigate, and knowing she couldn't be killed yet, she wasn't very scared, but maybe she should've been.

The government base she had managed to sneak into seemed too clean to be natural and it was making Six's skin crawl. The base was basically a maze of doors for the first hour she was walking and she was almost certain she had gone in at least one circle during that hour. Eventually she found herself in what seemed to be a large training centre, using her invisibility legacy, as she had been whenever someone had walked past her, she edged around the room watching someone train alone guarded closely by a team of Mogadorian soldiers, none further than 10 feet away from him as he pummelled a punching bag.

One of the Mogs motion for him to stop, he did so. Two of them wrenched hi arms behind his back, tied them and forced him onto his knees, he fell with a thud. Another put a hand under his chin and forced his head back so he was looking at the ceiling. Six could see the scars on the boys face as it was forced into the light. A woman stalked in through the door opposite Six who was wondering why this kid wasn't fighting back, he was strong and could probably take some of them down and get away. She watched with bizarre fascination as the woman whispered something to the boy that made a tear run down his face. Six watched as something was injected into his arm and he slumped to the ground. Six couldn't help but follow this mystery. She would live to regret what she chose.

Six shuddered a little at the sudden onslaught of memories and stopped the rest of that one from entering her mind and realised it was light and Four's screaming had stopped. She slowly made her way inside and peered into the bedroom. Four was tangled up in the blankets Six had bought with the money she had managed to get her hands on from pick pocketing escapades while invisible. She could see the sweat on Four's brow and went to get a damp cloth to wipe it off and cool his, what looked like, boiling face down. Just another day in the life of the Loric Garde.

**Okay, so they will probably be short but frequent updates. That okay? Well, I really don't feel up to anything else, I go back to school in 11 hrs ish so… first day back after summer is always bad.**

**Thank you to the people that have reviewed.**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no write... Sorry about that, not really had the inspiration to write this chapter, want to get on to the action I have planned... Here's the next chapter. I also spent the last month or so planning for my NaNoWriMo, it kind of took over my brain and I forgot about all of this. If you guys would be kind enough to read the first chapter, it's on fictionpress under the same pen name.**

The next two weeks had gone by fairly similarly, Four was opening up more to Six, but was still cautious as he ever had been. Both he and Six dreamed of what happened to them in that government facility.

Four's dreams had been haunted for as long as he cared to remember, very few were peaceful and relaxing, and that nights wasn't one of those dreams. After screaming himself hoarse Four woke up in a cold sweat. He threw off the blankets that were wound around his legs and threw them into the corner of the room.

He made his way through the cottage and into the kitchen. He grabbed one of the glasses Six had bought and ran some of the questionable water from the tap into it then gulped it down. He rested his head against the cool glass of the window in front of him and slowly exhaled causing the glass to fog up.

Cautiously, Six entered the kitchen behind Four, and smiled weakly. "Four?" She whispered. Four turned around and started stuttering.

"I-I, I'm sor-"

Six cut him off. "No, it's fine Four, it's... it's good. I just came to tell you that we're moving." She gently took his hand and squeezed it. Four hesitated for a few seconds before asking.

"Why?" Six smiled at him.

"We've been here too long, the Mogs will probably find us soon, and there's something I need to see."

"Okay." Four nodded and started to leave.

"Do you want to know where we're going?" Six asked quietly, but that scared Four, the quiet calm of her voice. The woman who would come in after his training sessions and knock him out used that kind of voice a lot, especially when he'd just woken up. Four just shook his head and went to his room as fast as possible and slammed the door, breathing heavily.

"Damn it." Six muttered in the kitchen, wondering what she had done this time to set Four off this time. She decided to leave him alone until she'd finished packing up her things.

It was around 2 hours later when she knocked on the door to Four's room, something she had learnt didn't happen when he was with the government and therefore calmed him a little, and heard a soft shuffling from inside. The door creaked slowly open and Four poked his head outside. Six smiled at him. "You should pack your stuff Four, we need to leave soon." Four nodded at her. "Pass me the blankets out, I'll put them in the truck for you, you can sleep on the way. We're going to Ohio, by the way. Meet me outside in ten minutes yeah?"

Four nodded and muttered. "Ten minutes." He confirmed.

Six sat in the car tapping her fingers in the steering wheel. She had laid out the blankets on the back seat for Four to sleep under while she drove them to Paradise, Ohio. She'd heard about a man asking around about a friend of the Lorien, she wasn't sure which one and she wanted to check it out. She hoped it was Henri, a cepan she had come across a few years ago. Henri had lost his Garde, he'd told her it was Four, and was spending all of his time looking for him. Six hoped she could reunite the, she worried about Henri getting himself killed in his mad craze to find Four.

Six hadn't mentioned any of this to Four and she had no way to contact Henri and tell him about it. She really was hoping to find Henri, not only to help him, but to get more info on Four and what's in his chest. Henri obviously knew a lot more than Six did about their history and powers, maybe he knew of something that could help them.

Four slowly made his way out to the car, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Six was stood by the trunk, loading her few belongings in. "Put your bag in the trunk if you want, or you can keep it with you, I don't mind." Six told him when he came out. Four nodded and threw his bag in the trunk after taking out a book Six had bought him a few days ago to give him something to take his mind off things. "The blankets are across the back if you wanna sleep, or you could sit up front, you could even just sit in the back if you wanted." Six had learnt in their few weeks together that giving Four as many choices as possible helped build up his trust. The more freedom she gave him, the more he began to realise that he wasn't there anymore, that Six wasn't like them. They were both quite happy at that moment.

Four decided to curl up in the back and read. "Do you want the radio on?" Four nodded mutely, he didn't like the silence. Neither of them spoke after that, other than the radio, the ride was silent. Unless Four fell asleep, when Six would have to pull over for a while until he woke up and she could calm him down.

When they reached Ohio, Six was immediately on guard, she had a feeling this quiet little town would be very eventful.

**Okay, so I know people want longer updates and I feel very guilty about not updating... anything, NaNoWriMo took over and everything just flew out of the window. Again, really sorry. **

**Review?**

**Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, I've spent the last ages searching for my books... I only just found them so I should be able to update faster because there are certain things in them that I need to check and such.**

**Incredibly sorry for the long wait so hopefully I will be treating you all too at least one other chapter after this before tomorrow.**

Paradise, Ohio was a small place. Never saw much action... or new people. But in the last week there had been three. A man on his own and then a couple of teenagers. Neighbours looked on the strange new comers with a sense of caution, they like their quiet little home just the way it was thank you very much. Six and Four were staying on the outskirts, out og the way of everyone and everything. She hoped they would be avoided there, she was proved wrong a few days later.

There was a knock on their door at around 8 in the morning. Six had been up making breakfast for the two of them when she answered the door. There stood a blonde girl, probably 16, holding a basket of baked goods. She looked slightly uncomfortable. "Um, my mom is the real estate agent, and she sent me to apologise on her behalf. She was busy with another client over the other side of town so she couldn't make it." The girl shifted her foot and little. "Oh, and I brought some muffins. They're chocolate chip, I made them just before I came so they should still be warm."

"Great, thanks." Six told her.

"Oh, I'm Sarah by the way."

"Hi Sarah, I'm... Jenna." Six told her making a mental note to remember the name.

"Are you going to the high school? First day is tomorrow." Sarah asked Six curiously.

"Um, I don't think so. My brother..." Six stopped abruptly, she had wanted to keep Four a secret. She wasn't ashamed or embarrassed or anything, she just didn't want anyone bothering him. "My brother, John, he's not well at the minute and I was going to stay and look after him."

"Oh... oh, that's great. I mean, not that your brother isn't well but that you're looking after him. Well, if you ever do come into school I'll show you both around?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks. Um..." Six stumbled over her words. "Look, do you want a drink or something? This house is miles away from anywhere so it's probably a long walk since you don't have a car."

"Thank you, but, I should head home. Family night. Gotta go have dinner and watch a movie together. It's a bit of a drag really." A small smile was playing on her lips in an almost wistful way as if she was remembering a family nights gone by. She got herself lost in her thoughts for a while. Eventually she shook herself out of it. "Anyway, I should get going. Enjoy the muffins."

"Bye." Six called after her. She had offered the drink out of a sense of obligation her cepan had drilled into her. _Manners_, she had told Six, _were an important thing to get where you want to go. _After she closed the door, and heard its familiar creak as she did. "Hey, Four?" She called up the stairs softly.

"Yeah." Came the muffled reply.

"I'm going out to get some groceries. Will you be okay on your own for half an hour?"

"Sure." Six smiled. She was getting somewhere with him. He seemed to trust her more now than he used to. Well, of course he was, she hadn't hurt him and was telling him about his heritage. She'd figured out a few days ago that Four didn't mind being alone, in fact, he loved it. Which Six had thought a bit strange, he had seemed to hate it at first. She frowned in thought. Maybe it was because he realised no one was coming to get him and being alone meant he wasn't going to get hurt. She didn't know but let it slide. She needed to find the other man that had just moved in. She needed to know if it was Henri.

**Ta-da. Sorry for the shortness I'm just not really up for it right now, plus this was a good place to end the chapter. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Going to France for a week. This won't be a long update, I'm planning to write more when I'm there if I have time so I can update when I get back.**

Paradise was too quiet for Henri's liking; and when a town is quiet, people gossip. But he needed to be here, there were things here he needed to sort out. But, first things first, he needed to stock up the fridge.

He had chosen a house that was out of the way and maybe a little bit decrepit. There were holes in some of the walls and not a lot else in the way of furniture. But Henri didn't mind, he was there for a job, not creature comforts. He could get all of that when he had Four back with him.

Town was quiet, Six was not. Screw stealth, she thought when she saw Henri about to go into the shop, I need some real help.

Henri turned around ready to fight when he heard his name being called. He was shocked to see someone he recognised, then worried and finally, when he realised who it was, amazed. "Six?" He questioned quietly. She walked up to him and nodded.

"Henri, I hoped you might be here." She whispered. "Going by Jenna, first name that popped into my head when a girl asked me." They could both feel eyes on them and Six cursed her impulsive behavior. "I haven't seen you in years!" Six exclaimed, trying to answer any onlookers silent questions. "Where have you been? Somewhere nice? Mom would say hi, by the way. She's off touring Europe for her next book, left me to choose where I wanted to stay while she was gone. I chose here, I'll never know why, it's so quiet."

"Jenna, take a breath, it's good to see you too." Henri laughed. "Nice acting." He muttered afterwards. Six shrugged as if to say 'you gotta do what you gotta do.'

"I know, it's always good to see me." Six giggled. "Actually, it's good that I've run in to someone I know. The toilet isn't flushing and I need help. I was going to call a plumber but..." Six trailed off.

"I don't know if I have time. I've got a lot to do."

"Please, it's worth your while I swear. You get to help your favourite niece. Please, please, please, please, please?" Six pouted.

"What are you up to?" Henri murmured. Six just looked at him. He'd have to come over to find that out. "Fine. I'll come."

"Yay!" Six squealed. "You're the best uncle Henri." She lowered her voice and hugged him. "You make any jokes and I swear I _will_ kill you." Henri chuckled.

"I'll be there in an hour."

**It's not even 500 words, I'm sorry. But I have to leave soon, about half an hour, and I'm not completely packed. Updates will happen as soon as possible once I get back.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed and any ideas or things you want to see in this, if you write them I'll see if I can put them in.**

**Rewind-and-Freeze**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hm, the plan to write in France didn't go according to plan. I forgot to take my books. Anyway, I am continuing now. And yes, the lateness is because I lost my books again after I forgot to take them with me. Yes, I really am that stupid sometimes.**

Six wasn't quite sure how she was going to tell Henri about Four. She wasn't sure if she even _should_. Henri had lost Four when he was only little, still innocent and now... Now Four was a shell of what he should be by now. He was scared of a lot and didn't like to talk. He reacted badly to new people, even if he wasn't actually meeting them. Six had been glad that he had slept most of the way to Paradise, it made her life a whole lot easier. But Henri was desperate to find Four, it had been the only thing on his mind when he had met Six a few years ago. Henri's guilt and worry had eaten into his life and left little time for much else. It was to one thing in the world that Henri _needed _to do. And not being able to do it just might kill the man.

But, even knowing this, Six was still debating whether or not to actually tell him that she had found Four. Would it hurt the man more than losing Four had? Seeing him like this, like he was now? Six closed her eyes and leant against a nearby wall. If she didn't tell him about Four then she needed to come up with something to tell Henri, and fast. But it was hard and she wasn't sure if she could be the cause of Henri's prolonged suffering.

She ran most of the way back without looking behind her and trying not to think too much about the decision she had to make. She could worry about that later, not much later, but a little later. With a clear, fresh mind, it might be easier for her to chose. That's what she thought, anyway, and that's why she ran back to Four and the little house.

Six was careful not to slam the door behind her, she was careful not to crash into any of the oddly place furniture on her way to the stairs and she was careful not to startle Four when she walked into his room. He was sat, cross legged, on the floor and facing the door. Six walked up to him and mirrored his position. Four looked up at her and cocked his head to the side. Six offered a tentative smile before she started speaking.

"Do you... do you remember a man called Henri?"

"Henri?" He repeated slowly as if he was thinking. "I..." He faltered in his speech. "They said he..." Suddenly, Four's eyes hardened. "They said he gave me to them. They said he didn't want me. But that wasn't true, I knew that. I remembered what happened. He fought for me." Four's voice softened in confusion. "Why did he fight for me?"

"Because, um," Six was unsure how to phrase the relationship between a Cepan and Garde. But Four didn't seem to be looking for an answer, he carried on talking.

"Then they told me they killed him for it. That they killed him for fighting for me." In that moment, something in Four snapped and all the progress Six had prided herself on making was lost. "Stay away from me." He whispered. "Stay away or they'll kill you too!"

"Four, no, listen they wont-"

"Stay away!"

"He's not... they won't..." Six struggled to decided what to tell the distressed you Loric first. "They're not..."

"They'll kill you! They'll kill anyone that helps me. They said so."

"Four, they lied to you about Henri giving you to them." Four eyed Six wearily. Wondering why she hadn't left yet, he decided to listen to what she had to say. Taking his silence as in invitation to continue, Six spoke again. "They lied about that. Couldn't they have lied about other things too?" Six edged closer to Four and slowly placed her hand over his. She didn't miss his flinch, she just decided not to comment on it. "He's not dead, Four. I promise you. He is not dead." Four tensed. "You think I'm lying, don't you?" Six sighed. "You can..." She could not believe she was going to say this, not after the last time Four met someone new. Although, she thought, Henri is technically old, not new. "You can see him again. Only if you want to, though. I found him in town earlier. He's coming over in a little while. Would you like to see him?" Four paused. Slowly, he nodded his head at Six and looked her in the eye to see if she had any hidden agenda. He wasn't sure why he was bothering, the bad guys had never hidden their intentions in his experience. "I'll tell you when he's here then." With that, Six stood and left the room. the only thing left to do was tell Henri. Wouldn't that be fun.


End file.
